1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable lift and transfer apparatus for patient, more particularly one having a lifting mechanism, which can be linearly displaced relative to a lower transferring mechanism so as to further help reduce dimension of the whole apparatus after the apparatus is folded with the lifting mechanism being angularly displaced relative to the lower transferring mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional foldable lift and transfer apparatus for patient was devised by inventor of the present invention, which includes a base, a support post pivoted to the base at a lower end, a lifting rod pivoted to an upper end of the support post, a hanging element hung on the lifting rod, and a lifting device. The base has wheels connected to it. The lifting device is pivoted to connecting ears of a middle portion of the support post at a lower end, and has an output rod, which is pivoted to connecting ears of the lifting rod at a tail end.
The lift and transfer apparatus is characterized by the shape of the support post; the support post is formed such that angle θ1 is formed between a lower section thereof and a vertical line when the apparatus is in stretched in-use position, and such that angle θ2 is formed between an upper section thereof and a vertical line, and the support post has a folded upper end such that θ3 is formed between an axis of the folded upper end and an axis of the upper section, and such that angle θ4 is formed between a vertical line and a line connecting a lower pivotal pin and an upper pivotal pin; thus, the lifting rod is provided with more space for the pivotal movement thereof, and the length of the support post is reduced, an in turns, the apparatus will be shorter when it is folded.
Referring to FIG. 9, another conventional foldable lift and transfer apparatus for patient was devised by inventor of the present invention, which includes a base, a support post connected to the base at a lower end, a lifting rod, a hanging element hung on the lifting rod, and a lifting device. The base has wheels connected to it. The lifting device is pivoted to connecting ears of a middle portion of the support post at a lower end, and has an output rod, which is pivoted to connecting ears of one end of the lifting rod at a tail end.
A joining rod is pivoted to an upper end of the support post at one end, and has two opposing connecting plates projecting from the other end; the connecting plates have two pairs of opposing holes. The lifting rod has two holes at a rear end, and is inserted between the connecting plates at the rear end with a spring pin, and a pivotal pin being inserted through the holes of the connecting plates and the holes thereof; thus, the lifting rod is held still on the support post, and can be pivoted on the pivotal pin when the spring pin is removed. The base also has two opposing connecting plates projecting up from it. The support post has two holes at the lower end, and is inserted between the connecting plates at the lower end with a spring pin, and a pivotal pin being inserted through the holes of the connecting plates as well as the holes thereof; thus, the support post is held still on the base, and can be pivoted on the pivotal pin for folding the apparatus when the spring pin is removed.
Both of the above lift and transfer apparatuses have a common disadvantage that the support posts will cause increase to the length of the whole apparatuses after they are pivoted down close to the bases for folding the apparatuses because they can't be displaced relative to the bases after the downward pivotal movement. Consequently, the apparatuses will occupy more space in packaging and storage.